


The most fun you can have without taking your clothes off

by Akiko_kitsune



Series: Make me crazy, keep me sane [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: After Shinsengumi Crisis arc, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Takasugi, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Complicated Relationships, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mind Games, Name-Calling, Past Relationship(s), Power Play, Top Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: After the Shinsengumi Crisis, keeping a complicated relationship with Takasugi is becoming harder. But with that asshole, nothing was ever easy.





	The most fun you can have without taking your clothes off

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, manage to use p!atd song for a title (it's from the song "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have...") 
> 
> I hope it makes any sense and that I didn't repeat myself too much from the first part.

It was kind of the night when people stepped out from Gintoki’s path. Whenever he passed someone, they shivered and took different way for that night, just in case not to meet him ever again. He didn’t wander around the city without a cause. No. His eyes were focused on one goal.

It was kind of night when demon ripped his chains and walked out from hell for that one soul. And it would never stop until his claws dug into the flesh of its victim.

He took a turn to the harbour area. He had a hunch, he could find him here.

After some time, he found one of these fuckup subordinates. That four-eyed asshole was smoking midnight cigarette, wandering around, wearing his headphones on. He didn’t even notice as Gintoki got closer. He reacted only just in time to move his head to the side, so the sword only pushed his headphones off. He looked back, but dark lances of his glasses always hid his expression. But maybe his eyes were as expressionless as the rest of his face, so it was for the better that he hid them.

“Take me to him,” Gintoki growled.

Bansai didn't say anything. He only walked into some direction and Gintoki followed him. It wasn’t that unusual. Before everything got messy, or rather messier, he had a few encounters with Takasugi. Kiheitai found out after some time.

More unusual situation was the mess lately they got into. It was still boiling the blood in Gintoki’s veins. That was why he came to him. Usually, it would be the other way around.

Bansai led him to the ship. No one questioned it. Even people who Gintoki recalled from that battle. Again, that eerie obedience. It made Gintoki want to crush something. Before he found a way to ease that feeling, Bansai stopped before the door to one of the cabins, seemingly that was the one where Takasugi should be.

Too late to move back.

Gintoki entered. He immediately saw him. And Takasugi reached his gaze to him. He seemed to be amused by it. That bastard.

“Takasugi. What the hell?”

“Some people knock.” He brought sake cup to his lips and drank peacefully even when the sword pierced the wall near his ear. They heard a click of the unlocking revolver. “Matako.” He glanced at her. “Leave.”

“Shinsuke-sama…” she looked at him puzzled, but she kept her guns pointed at Gintoki’s head.

“Leave,” he repeated calmer. He turned all his attention on Gintoki.

The woman lowered her guns. She looked again at her leader, but she finally followed his order.

“It is a bit dangerous to come in here and try to kill me,” Takasugi said sipping alcohol. “Careless even for you. I’ve had to really drive you mad,” he grinned.

Gintoki took back his sword. And put it in another blow. Takasugi spread it with his sword. His cup broke on the floor. He frowned over the mess they made. He looked Gintoki in the eyes still pairing his sword. The other man wasn't going to let go. If he wanted to play it like that, they could play.

Takasugi managed to move a bit even under the pressure put on his sword. He got closer to Gintoki.

“You keep forgetting where you are. My people are right behind the door.”

“Will they come soon enough?”

“Soon enough not to let you go out of here alive. I'm not much interested in surviving.”

He noticed a crack in Gintoki's guard. He kicked his leg to make him lose balance. He didn't expect it and fell. Takasugi put his blade to his neck.

“And you keep forgetting with who you are here.”

Gintoki still had his sword in his grip. His blew hit Takasugi's hand. Takasugi grimaced letting go of his sword out of pain. He didn't rush to get it back. He wouldn’t make it. So he stood over Gintoki and massaged his wrist.

“What are you looking for here?”

“An answer. Why?”

“You were never interested in my plans.”

“Takasugi. People died.”

“People are always dying.”

Gintoki kicked his leg to make him fall and pinned him down.

“It was your play.”

“Did they die from my hand? No. Did my subordinates kill anyone? From what I know - no. It might be upsetting, but I don’t intend to interfere with Shinsengumi internal crisis.”

“Wasn’t it all because of you?”

“Maybe some passionate man showed up here once wanting help and after he happened to try to destroy  Shinsengumi from the inside. No one knows who we can come across these days.”

“And it happened that your men were there?”

“But I wasn’t there. I can’t be responsible for each of my subordinates at all time. Maybe some go with the feeling.”

“Who do you want to bullshit? Cause not me.”

Takasugi smirked. “Maybe I like seeing you all worked up trying to see through my words,” he reached to him and brought him closer.

“It’s pointless.”

“It’s my way to tease you.” His hands ran along Gintoki’s spine.

Not now. Not when he wanted to tear him to shreds.

“Like the thing you are doing now?”

“Hmm, someone is learning.” Takasugi couldn’t move closer, because of Gintoki’s grip, but that wasn’t a big obstacle for him. He had his way to make people do what he wanted. Even if Gintoki knew about it well, there was nothing that could put him in the winning position in the kind of confrontation they were now having. If they were fighting, the odds were on his side, but when the game was played by words and subtle touches...

“Takasugi…”

“What?” His hands didn’t stop their wandering. Why was he always like this? Slowly wrapping around anyone like a snake only to pump more and more poison. “Did you suddenly turn straight? Then I want to call for a refund,” he pulled him into a kiss. He hung on Gintoki’s neck like he was drowning.

“Am I your belonging?” Gintoki asked dully.

“Are you not?” His hand reached Gintoki’s face. “I thought you were my plaything. Some little animal that I watch how it struggles.”

Gintoki gripped his hands and pinned him to the ground.

“Oh, you’re struggling so much. It’s always fun to watch,” Takasugi laughed.

This...

Gintoki punched the floor with his fist. Few inches from Takasugi’s head. At least he stopped laughing. At least he stopped...

Gintoki breathed heavily trying to calm down. He closed his eyes tight. He rested his head on Takasugi’s chest. “Why? Why are you always driving me mad?”

“I do hope that one day you will kill me,” his voice was drained from emotions.

“No,” it was said so quiet that it could never be a statement he believed in. It was rather a prayer he was repeating after each nightmare. _No, please no._

After that one night, Gintoki never saw Takasugi being unstable nor heard him said things like this. Sometimes, when it was a worse day, he seemed a bit absent-minded. Gintoki never addressed it. He didn’t want to hear about that. That had already added to the list of his usual nightmares.

Each morning he needed to wash off the feeling of his blood from his hands. Warm his arms to ease them from the phantom feeling of holding tightly his lifeless body.

“Sh…” Takasugi hummed and cradle his face in his hands. “Don't be so hard on yourself, Mr Hero. Life will push us to the right roles.”

“Maybe your right role is not a villain,” again, it was rather a prayer than a statement.

“You and Zura cast me in that role. But I’ll play it out on my rules.” He moved his hands from Gintoki. “Now...” His eye focused more viciously on Gintoki when he noticed he calmed down. “Get. Off. Me.” Takasugi growled.

“When have I started listening to you?”

“Now.” Takasugi managed to kick him. Gintoki folded in half muttering curses. Takasugi pushed him aside and moved away.

It would never work. He should have known better. Gintoki caught him. One firm grip was enough to cross out any chance of getting away.

Takasugi sat unamused. “What do you need more? Want to talk more about what a bad person I had become?”

“No.” He didn't loosen his grip. Gintoki knew that would be a death sentence. He moved his free hand. He caressed his cheek. “Why do we always fight?”

“You're in the mood of asking philosophical questions?”

“Takasugi.”

“Haven’t we always fought with each other?”

“Not like this.”

“Cause? You are not in charge anymore? You keep losing more and more? That's hurting your pride? Makes you insecure?” He moved closer to Gintoki.

“Not that.”

“Denial won't take you anywhere. But if you want more reasons…” His free hand reached to Gintoki’s face. He seemed sadder. Gintoki knew he was only playing with him. “You won't listen to me. No matter what I’m about to do, you don't listen to me, only assume the worse.”

“I try to…”

“You try? What? Kill me? Stop me? Push me away? That’s what you are trying to do. And…  That’s what you should be doing. You don't speak evil.” He traced over his lips. “You don't see evil.” He covered his eyes for a moment. “And you don't hear evil…”

“You know how to play with words.”

“Of course.” He ran his hand through Gintoki’s hair. Ready to pull and yank him back with he acted out and try to bite him. Takasugi was the only one who could try to tame him. “But I'm okay with being evil in this story.” He took his hand away.

“So why you seem sad?”

“Bad guy can't have feelings? You think that too? I thought Zura got that matter covered well enough.”

“What happened?” Gintoki’ss arms reached around him. How natural and fluid all their motions were...

“Nothing,” he murmured. “I should man up and deal with my feelings. But…” His hand brushed against Gintoki's body. He never could stay away for long. “Since I'm so bad, let me make bad decisions.”

“What is your bad decision now?”

“You can guess that.” He kissed his ear after whispering these sweet-sounding words.

Gintoki knew what he was trying to do. Takasugi was using that itch in his body from half-started fight to shift it into something different. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Harmless... He shouldn’t be forgetting why he came here. But was there any sense in it? He didn’t come here to harm Takasugi, so... Maybe that was a good way to avoid it?

It was no good. Gintoki didn’t even know if he should stay here or walk away. Being here would never bring him anything good. But how could he let go of this body that he wanted to keep forever in his arms?

“We made it too sad,” Gintoki whispered nuzzling into his neck.

“That’s how our life goes.” Takasugi raised a bit to give him more space to mark with his kisses.

“That’s awful.” His hands yearned for Takasugi’s body heat.

We can always change it…”

“You try to play me again?” Gintoki looked at him and tightened his grip on him.

“Is it that bad, Mr Hero?” Takasugi took his face in his free hand. He always found the way to triumph over him. “Or do you want to play by your rules? Would that make you feel better? Thinking you're in charge in here?” He brushed his cheek with his thumb.

“I never will be?”

“No.” He leaned to kiss him. It was so deep and devouring. He needed to show who was in charge before they would start a game. “You can only have what I let you.”

Why did it sound arousing? That pretty bastard. It wouldn't be an effort for Gintoki to break all his bones, so how did that little piece of shit have some much power over him?

No. He didn’t come here to play it.

Gintoki let go of Takasugi. There were red marks left after his grip. Gintoki noticed it. He couldn't look away. Takasugi went along his gaze and... He covered it with his yukata and moved back from Gintoki.

Takasugi was always so delicate... And he hated that part of himself. His whole life.

There was nothing he could do. He was rather of slender frame, with low endurance. And he was always the smallest, the youngest… The weakest, you could say, but no one would dare to. He knew how to kick ass guys who were stronger than him. Gintoki was a great figure to train that. And Takasugi was so stubborn and self-assured, he always managed to keep his head high. But there were still moments like this when his fragility showed.

“Never mind,” Takasugi said. “If that was all you wanted to say, go.”

He should go. Really. But how could he?

“All the people crave you, you know?” Gintoki touched his cheek.

“Exaggeration.”

“All men and most of the women.”

“Closer.” A little smirk showed on his face.

Gintoki moved closer. He got a chance to catch him again.

“All your people have probably something for you, don’t they?” he saying kissing him. Takasugi murmured unamused, but Gintoki continued. “Does that four-eyed know what I’m about to do with you?”

“It’s none of his business.” Takasugi pulled him closer.

“You slept with him?” Gintoki pushed Takasugi on the floor. Their bodies knew what to do. And they craved for each other.

“Are trying to shame me or you’re jealous?” Takasugi put distance between them.

“Can I be both?”

“Can I throw you out the window?”

“He seems to like you. Very.”

“That much interesting he is to you, ha? I can call him here.” He brought Gintoki closer.

“Always ordering people around.”

“Kind of my job, you know?”

“You were always a pretentious brat.”

Takasugi wanted to oppose, but Gintoki sealed his lips with a kiss. Well, sometimes their quarrels were going this way. It wasn’t exactly bad. Not when they were teasing over rather harmless things. It was good. Better than most of what they got from their lives.

“Did I let you for it?” Takasugi looked at him harshly after.

Gintoki rolled his eyes and pushed him down. “Don’t fight me. Not this time.”

“Why? Cause you need to lousy fuck into something?”

“Shinsuke…”

Takasugi stopped his struggle. Or rather the world stopped. Gintoki hardly ever called him by his name, but when he did... He was this kind of guy that put way too much of raw emotions in everything he put a bit effort into.

“Let me have that one time,” he continued to whisper.

Takasugi stayed still. He gritted his teeth and let Gintoki press into him.

“They are really all fucking you, ain’t they?”

“Want to shame me again?” Takasugi rolled his eyes.

“Want to make you scream, so they all will know who’s fucking you now. And that they will never be that good.”

“You have a too high opinion of yourself... Maybe we should call Bansai here. So he would make me feel better after your awful fucking.”

“You think he will be better than me.” He grabbed Takasugi’s thighs and pushed as deep as he could. That was good. He could clearly tell how good it had to feel by reading Takasugi’s face. If he could tell anything from his expression, that alone meant a lot.

“At least he would put some emotion into it,” Takasugi gasped digging his nails into the tatami-covered floor.

That they could be sure about. Gintoki met Bansai only barely apart from their fight. But it was enough. He heard with how highly Bansai was speaking about Takasugi. It wasn't even a blind admiration for the leader. He looked up to him like Takasugi was a God.

“You want to be worshipped?”

“Why not?”

“Shame, I just gonna fuck you and then go.”

“You never had class. I didn’t expect much from you, to begin with.”

“Want to make me mad?”

“Why not? You’re afraid of it, not me.”

Gintoki pushed him down and raised higher. Takasugi kept his eye on him. He wouldn’t let him had a feeling of being in control at any moment. That was good. Gintoki would fear it more if he was entirely in charge.

He took his hips and let himself guide them. Takasugi gritted his teeth and did not make any sound. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

It didn’t matter. Gintoki needed only to see his hands clenched so they were turning white, his cheeks flushed and reddened. And afterwards come-stained thighs and reddened marks after his hands. That was all he craved to see.

He fixed his clothing and stayed over Takasugi. They weren’t in the mood for cuddling. Unfortunately. That was usually the nice part.

Takasugi moved to the side.

“Have you forgiven me all this Shinsengumi fuss?” he asked.

“You know I would never forgive you anything.”

“Hm... Then you will have to punish me one day, won’t you?”

“It was mostly their stupidity this time...” Gintoki got up. He didn’t want to stay here longer. He looked at Takasugi once again. That was a mistake. That brought out too many thoughts. “Why did you take part in it?”

“It seemed fun.”

“Then you would show up. Alone. But you sent your people… You...”

“I think you’ve said enough.”

“You bastard…” Gintoki wanted to move to him, but he felt blade by his neck. He looked back. Bansai. So the walls here had no only ear, but also swords. He needed to be more careful.

Takasugi didn’t pay much attention to that. He took a spare cup and poured himself some sake. He looked at Gintoki. “It’s late. Maybe you should go. Kids might start to worry about you.”

“You fucker.” He moved again, but the blade slightly dug into his neck. That was the warning. He glimpsed at Bansai. “You made him stayed by the doors whole time? How heartless of you? We should have invited him in. Make a little show for him.”

“There was nothing worth showing here.”

“But maybe for him, it was?” Gintoki moved his attention to the other man. “How was it? Hearing as I fuck you general? Jealous? Wanna know how that was?”

Bansai didn’t even move a muscle. Really, these guys were giving him creeps.

Gintoki let it go and moved back.

“Takasugi. What the fuck happened to you?”

“Same to what happened to all of us. But even if you don’t like that, you’ll come back here soon.”

Gintoki knew as well that he would come back. They were both cursed to be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise in next part Takasugi will be more in charge (and even on the top)
> 
> I'm hungry for validation, so I pray for any comments


End file.
